Guardian of the Demonic Keronian Orbs
by Burning Fate
Summary: Sergeant Major Kululu finds a keronian named Kiyoyo being beaten by her own Sergeant. After saving her, he takes her home and all of the frogs think she's a beautty. But then, Kululu finds out that Kiyoyo can be controlled by the four demonic keronian orbs. And after a while, Kululu develops a crush on the girl due to herself and her love of science. KululuxOC
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the rain felt like knives, and the wind blew people off of the sidewalks. Kululu struggled to stay on his feet as he ran.

"Oh my. This storm sure is bad! Ku ku ku." As he ran into the park, he could hear someone screaming. He peaked through the bushes at what was going on.

"How could you fail us, Kiyoyo? You're the Major of this platoon! Have you forgotten what it means to be in Horako!" A white frog yelled before kicking the orange female frog in the stomach. She curled up into a ball on the ground as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She whimpered.

"You're right. You won't. Do you know why?"

"W-Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SCREW UP ANYTHING ANYMORE!" He screamed pulling a gun out from behind him.

"Uh! No wait, please! Don't hurt me Sergeant! I promise, I'll be good!" She cried staring at the head of the gun as he held it to her face.

"Say goodbye!" He yelled, finger over the trigger.

'Oh no! I better do something!' Kululu thought. 'It's a good thing I took Keroro's Kero Ball. Ku ku ku.' He thought pulling the ball out of no where. Then, Kululu sprang out of the bushes.

"What the-?"

"Random stuff fall from the sky attack!" Kululu yelled pushing a button. The ball glowed.

"Whop the heck are-? Bwah!" Metal bowls fell on the white frog and knocked him out.

"Uh…" Kiyoyo moaned with her mouth gaping open and tears in her eyes. Kululu walked to her side and put out his hand.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" Kiyoyo yelled covering her face. The next thing she knew, she was on his back.

"Uh, but-."

"I'll get you to a safer place." Kululu said, then ran away with her. As he left, the white frog emerged from the pile of bowls with a purple bump on his head.

"Darn frog…." He grunted. Back at the Hinata's house, Keroro had called everyone into the living room.

"Sarg, what's going on?" Fuyuki asked before sitting down on the couch. Keroro jumped onto the coffee table and crossed his arms behind his back.

"It has to do with Kululu."

"What about him?" Natsumi asked placing a cookie into her mouth.

"Well, to be clear on the situation," Keroro said calmly, "HE'S MISSING! WE NEED TO FIND HIM! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD! OR WAS HIT BY A CAR! OR DISECTED! NOOOO! WHO WILL INVENT OUR WEAPONS!" Keroro cried as he started to freak out. Giroro jumped onto the table and slapped him across the face.

"Get a hang of yourself soldier! This is no time to be panicking!" The front door opened, then was slammed shut. The frogs and teenagers looked back at the entrance to the living room as they heard footsteps. Kululu walked in with Kiyoyo still on his back, both of them dripping wet.

"Kululu! I thought you were deeeeaaaadddddd!" Keroro cried running over to him.

"Nope! I just went out for a walk!"

"In this weather!" Giroro yelled pointing outside through the glass door.

"It's so good to see-. Huh?" Keroro stopped in his tracks and stared at the injured frog on Kululu's back.

"Uh, Kululu? Who's-?" Keroro pointed at her.

"You'll never believe how I found her. She was being beaten! By a male frog!"

"Ah! …..But that still doesn't answer my question."

"How careless of you, Keroro!" Dororo yelled.

"Sorry! I'm just curious." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"This is Kate. I saved her. Ku ku ku." Kululu said as he looked back at her. She was unconscious.

"Oh great. Five male frogs and a girl. There better not be any babies." Natsumi said sounding annoyed.

"Ew! Natsumi!" Fuyuki yelled.

"I'm going to my lab now." Kululu said turning around and walking away with Kate.

" Oh no you don't!" Natsumi yelled running to block his path. "She will stay here." She said grabbing Kiyoyo off of him.

"Oh alright." He said before walking away. Natsumi stared at Kiyoyo.

"This frog is actually pretty cute." She told herself.

"What should we do with her?" Giroro asked. Keroro smiled and blushed.

"Well, I could think of a few things." Giroro punched him in the face.

"You're sick! You don't even know the kid!"

"I-I-I didn't mean the process of repopulation!"

"The hell you didn't!"

"Oh….." Kiyoyo moaned.

"Hey, she's waking up." Natsumi said holding her out in front of everyone. Kate opened her big, green eyes.

"W-Where am I? Uh." She looked at Natsumi who smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Natsumi."

"Pikoponians!" She yelled. "I caught them!" She laughed.

"What?"

"Hmph. You haven't caught anyone kid." Giroro said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Uh, but I-."

"Why hello there Miss. I am Sergeant Keroro. But you can call me Keroro." He said with a bow. Natsumi sat Kiyoyo down beside her.

"Hello, Sergeant." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Then Keroro pulled out a rose.

"May I say that you are the most beautiful frog I've ever sat eyes on." After hearing that, Tamama bit down on his fingertips.

'No! Mine, mine, mine! He can't fall for her!' He thought.

"Uh, thank you. I guess." Kiyoyo blushed and grabbed the rose. She looked over at Tamama whose eyes were blood shot and big.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hi." He said gruffly.

"Uh, is something wrong Mr….."

"That's Private Tamama." Keroro said.

"Oh. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He does this all of the time." Dororo appeared to the other side of Kiyoyo. She turned and jumped back, falling on her butt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized sticking out his hand to her. "I am Dororo. It's an honor to meet you."

"W-Wow. You're a real gentleman, Dororo." Dororo blushed and Kiyoyo grabbed his hand. He pulled her up.

'H-How am I not a gentleman!' Keroro thought with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide.

'Heheh. This girl seems alright.' Tamama thought smiling and laughing at Keroro's rejection phase. Kiyoyo looked around.

"Hey, red guy. Who are you?"

"Heh. Corporal Giroro." Then he walked away.

"Well then. Alright. ….OH!" Kiyoyo blurted. "Where's that other guy?"

"Other guy?" Keroro asked.

"The crazy eyed yellow one." She said twisting her fingers in circles.

"Oh, you must be talking about Kululu. He's down in his lab."

"Would you please show me where Sergeant Keroro? I have to thank him." Kiyoyo asked sweetly.

"Of course I would help such a sweet lady frog!" He blushed.

"I'll go with you guys!" Tamama yelled.

"To my room!" Keroro said as he walked. Kiyoyo and Tamama followed close behind. Keroro opened the door to the basement and grabbed a hold of the ladder that led down.

"Oh boy." Kiyoyo said looking down.

"It's not that far down." Tamama smiled.

"It's not that. I….I'm afraid of the dark." She said twiddling her fingers.

"Well let us go first, and then we'll call you down." Tamama said grabbing the ladder and jumping down.

"I don't see how this helps!" Kiyoyo yelled down at them.

"Come on! You'll be okay!" Keroro called up. Kiyoyo grabbed onto the ladder.

"Eek!" She yelled.

"Kiyoyo, just close your eyes and you won't be as scared!" Keroro yelled. Kiyoyo closed her eyes.

"Eeeeehhhh…." She said as she felt around for the next step with her foot. She found it and went down a step of the ladder. "I-It's even darker!" She yelled. But as she took another step, she slipped and fell away from the ladder.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed.

"I've got her, I've got her!" Keroro yelled. Kiyoyo fell into his arms. They blushed as they looked at each other.

"Thank you Keroro." Kiyoyo said. Tamama pulled his hat down over his mouth and yelled into it.

"Now then, it's just through here." Keroro said putting Kiyoyo down and opening his bedroom door. "To the Minnie fridge!" He yelled.

"Uuuuh…..Have you gone crazy or something?" Kiyoyo asked. Tamama laughed.

"Hmph. Just wait till you see it." Keroro opened the fridge and everyone was sucked into its portal. Keroro and Tamama landed on their feet, but Kiyoyo landed on her face.

"Ah! Are you alright!" Keroro screamed. Kiyoyo blushed and stood up.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" She cheered. Keroro let out a sigh of relief.

"Onward to Kululu's lab!" Tamama yelled pointing. After what felt like forever, they had made it to the lab.

"It's….his face?" Kiyoyo said.

"Yeah. Creepy, huh?" Keroro walked through to door. "Kululu? KULULUUUUU?" Keroro called out. "Where could he be?"

"Up here!" Kululu yelled. The three frogs looked up to see Kululu hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa! How'd you get up there?" Kiyoyo asked amazed.

"By inventing these new boots! You can walk up anything! Just as long as the battery is charged. Ku ku ku!"

"Well we'll just leave you kids be. Come on, Tamama." They walked out to leave Kululu and Kiyoyo by themselves. Kululu switched his boots to rocket mood and hovered down.

"What do you think?" He asked her about the boots.

"I think they're amazing!"

"Ku ku ku. Trust me; I have things that are even more amazing than these."

"Ooh! Can you show me some? Please?" Kiyoyo begged.

"Are you….a fan of the works of science?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?"

"Finally! Someone who would actually appreciate my work!" Kululu took Kiyoyo around his lab and showed her every gun, machine, computerized thing he had ever made.

"Oh they were all so great! You should show me how to invent things sometime." Kiyoyo winked.

"Perhaps."

"By the way, I came to thank you for saving me back at the park. That was brave of you."

"It was nothing, really. And only a coward would beat up a woman." Kululu said scanning her body.

"Yeah. I'll probably be sore for a few days…"

"…You're too good for him."

"What?"

"That white frog character."

"…..Kaiboro…"

"Oh?" Kiyoyo clasped her hands together and looked down at the floor.

"He's the Sergeant of the Horako Platoon. And I'm just a Major."

"One rank below me."

"What's your rank?"

"Sergeant Major."

"Oooooooooooh."

"And obviously I'm the brains of this platoon. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo looked around and saw a small frog sized pair of blue jeans in a glass case.

"Hey," she said pointing, "why are those in here?"

"You really want to know?" Kiyoyo nodded. "Very well then. These aren't just any normal pair of pants. They're combat pants."

"…..Huh?" Kululu opened the glass case and took out the pants.

"Just watch." He told her as he pulled them up on his. Kiyoyo stepped back as all of a sudden, Kululu grew humungous muscles.

"You see what I mean now?" Kululu asked as he flexed.

"Y-Yes!" Kiyoyo managed to say as she blushed and her eyes turned to thumping hearts. 'Muscles! I think I'm in love!' she thought.

"How long have you been on Pekopon?" Kululu asked taking off his pants.

"Oh, uh, …..well,…..not that long. I don't know anything about this place. I doubt I could even find this house if I walked out." Kululu laughed and walked to his space frog flying machine (or whatever those things they ride on are called) and jumped up on it. He reached for Kiyoyo's hand.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Kiyoyo looked at his hand and blushed as she grabbed it.

"Alright Sgt. Major Crazy Eyes." Then he pulled her up behind him.

"There's no point in being crazy if you don't have eyes to match. Ku ku ku! Hold on!" He yelled as he ignited the machine. Kiyoyo screamed as the machine jumped and then she threw her arms around Kululu's waist. He drove into an air shaft which led through the house's chimney. Kiyoyo's eyes were sealed shut, and as the machine stopped, she peaked open.

"Uh! Oh wow! It's beautiful!" She smiled as she looked around at the scenery.

"I'll show you my favorite place to go when I need some quiet time." Kululu said. Kiyoyo held down her hat and winked at Kululu as she threw her free arm across his chest and to his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

"…" Kululu smiled wickedly. "All right then. Turbo speed!" He said flicking up the plastic seal on a red button. He pushed down on it and the machine left a cloud behind them. Kiyoyo screamed as she held on to her flowing hat that had flown off of her head. Kululu laughed and acted as if the speed had not affected him at all. Then the machine came to a screeching halt. Kiyoyo's body smashed against Kululu's back.

"Here we are." He said looking up at her head which was laying on top of his.

"LAND! Oh sweet land!" Kate yelled jumping onto the ground.

"Don't do well with flying? Ku ku ku."

"Ugh, I can't feel my legs…." She whined.

"Come, come." Kululu said walking to the one tree that stood beside a small lake. Kiyoyo got up and followed. Kululu stared into the water.

"This has to be my most favorite spot in Tokyo."

"I can see why. There's a nice breeze, it's warm, and the rain made the grass look shiny!" Kiyoyo said.

"Yes. I come here all of the time to just get away from all of the stress related subjects of mine." Kululu said walking in front of the tree and looking up at it.

"It must be nice. But what causes you s-?" Then Kululu tackled Kiyoyo to the ground.

"Uh! What are you doing?" She asked looking scared.

"Sh. I hear something." Kululu said looking around. Kiyoyo wiggled her hands. Kululu was holding her down by the wrists. She blushed underneath him.

"I'll take that back now." Came a voice through the air.

"Tch." Kululu grunted madly.

"Uh. Oh no. Kaiboro must have sent Pabobo."

"Pabobo?" Kululu asked looking down at Kiyoyo.

"Heheheh. That's right." Said a red and black frog with appearing in front of them. Kululu got off of Kiyoyo and stood beside her as she stood up.

"What do you want with her?" Kululu asked.

"I don't want anything to do with her, but I bet Kaiboro does. Heheheh." Kiyoyo took a few steps back, and Pabobo took one forward.

"Come now or face your fate." He said sticking a hand out to her from underneath his black ripped up cape. Kiyoyo's eyes filled with tears. As she continued to move back, she bumped into the tree. Kululu looked back at her and grunted.

"I….No!" She yelled tucking her head behind her arm.

"Hmph. Be that as it may then." He said pulling out a sward with his other hand. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no other choice I guess. That is, if you don't want to cooperate."

"Ah!" Kiyoyo yelled. Kululu jumped out in front of her and stuck his arms out.

"Uh." Kiyoyo moaned opening her eyes to see what he was doing.

"Hm?"

"Kiyoyo does not deserve such disrespect and harassment."

"K…Kululu…"

"Then let us duel for her. If you win, then you may keep her. But if I win, I cut her down in front of you." Said Pabobo smiling under his black mask and squinting his red eyes.

"Tch…" Kululu made his hands into fists and looked down at the ground as he began to sweat.

"….Kululu…." Kiyoyo said. He raised his head and looked back at her.

"You've saved my life once. You could do it again….right?" She asked.

"But….you're so innocent. What if I do lose?" Then Kiyoyo smiled.

"Well, somehow I knew that someone would be trying to hunt me down. So I snuck these out of your lab." She said pulling out the combat pants.

"Hm." Kululu smirked. "Sneaky, Kiyoyo. Ku ku ku."

"Hmph. If you think a simple pair of pants are going to beat me, then I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Oh, but these are no ordinary pants." Kululu said pulling them up. Muscles popped onto his arms and he grew abs.

"You can do it Sergeant Major!" Kiyoyo cheered.

"Hmph. You still have no chance; for I have this." Pabobo said pulling out a purple demonic orb.

"What is that?" Kululu asked. Then he looked back at Kiyoyo. Her eyes were fading and she stood as if she could not be moved. Her mouth gaped open as she stared into the orb.

"Tch! What are you doing to her?" Kululu asked looking back at Pabobo.

"Just a little brain washing. Now she'll do what I say. And now," Pabobo threw his other hand out in front of him, "Kiyoyo, I order you to attack!" Kululu grunted as he looked back at Kiyoyo who lunged at him with her fist held back behind her. He jumped out of the way as she crashed into the ground, thrusting her fist and causing a crater to form as rocks flew up around her.

"Kiyoyo!" Kululu yelled. Then suddenly, he felt someone behind him. He turned his head to see Pabobo in the air behind him, holding a sword. He slashed at Kululu, but he had dodged it. Kululu landed in front of the tree facing the enemy and Kiyoyo.

"Kiyoyo! Get him!" Pabobo yelled. The next thing Kululu knew, he was being held back by his arms.

"Tch! Kiyoyo! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" Kululu yelled, but she just blankly stared at nothing. Pabobo laughed as he walked towards them. He rested his sword on his shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do now frog." He said.

"Tch. Kiyoyo! If he stabs me, then you'll get stabbed to!" Kululu yelled, but again she acted as if she had heard nothing. Pabobo held his sword with both hands.

'This might hurt a little, Kiyoyo. But I'm doing it for your own good.' Kululu thought. He grabbed her head and pulled her out from behind him, then took her arms and slammed her up against the tree. He held her down and she yipped.

"Gah!" Kululu yelled. Kiyoyo flashed her eyes shut as she had recognized the voice and then opened them to reveal her normal sparkling green eyes. She turned her head to see Kululu's face looking into hers. Then he put his head down. Kiyoyo looked at her arms to see them, being compressed by Kululu's muscular hands. But then something caught her eyes. A river of blood dripped down Kululu's chest. He had been stabbed through the shoulder by Pabobo. Kululu fell to one knee. Kiyoyo's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at him.

"K-K-Kululu…." She whimpered.

"Hmph. Your friend is weak and seems to care about you. Pathetic. Love is what makes you weak. Hate and you will always be the victorious one." Pabobo said pulling his sword out from Kululu. Kiyoyo fell to her knees and looked Kululu in the eyes.

"W-Why would you do this?" Kululu smiled at her as he held his wounded shoulder.

"As a….man and a soldier….I…must protect my platoon mates. And…only a coward would beat on a woman." Then he fainted. Kiyoyo caught him in his lap and held his head.

"Kiyoyo," Pabobo said, "has this changed your mind?" Kiyoyo looked up at him, and then back down at Kululu.

"He said…that I was a platoon mate…."

"Ha! You actually think that he cares about you or something? The only reason that the Armpit platoon wants you is so that they can use you as a weapon. I know that Keroro guy. He would sacrifice anything or anyone just to save his own ass!"

"N-No. I don't believe you!"

"Well you should you idiot! We've been in the same platoon for eight years!"

"But you've used me! That orb, and as a distraction to run away! I'll never come back!" She yelled.

"…I'm sick of your damn bratty little mouth." Pabobo said. He walked to her and grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off of her feet. He slammed her against the tree.

"I don't care what Kaiboro's plans were with you, but no one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" He screamed clenching her tighter. She gasped and grunted as she tried to pull his hands off of her.

"K…K….Kulu. Uh!" She whispered.

"Die, die, die!" He yelled clenching even tighter. Then someone grabbed him from behind. Surprised, he turned around to see Kululu. He pushed up his glasses and ripped Pabobo off of Kiyoyo. Kululu threw him into the lake and Kiyoyo slid down the tree, gasping for air.

"I've got you!" Kululu said throwing her body over his shoulder and running to the flying machine. Pabobo emerged from the water and coughed. He looked up to see Kiyoyo and Kululu in the air before disappearing.

"Damn." He murmured. "I better tell Kaiboro."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoyo held on to Kululu as he flew back to the Hinata's house.

"What happened to you back there, Kiyoyo?" He asked.

"I-It's nothing. It was….just a mishap." She crossed her arms over his abs, down by his belt.

"….Hey, Kululu…"

"Yes?"

"How do you generate muscles from wearing pants?"

"Tsk, tsk. Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes! I would! They feel so….real…" She said blushing. As she felt his pectorals and arms and abs, Kululu started to feel tingly.

"S-Stop." He moaned.

'But they feel sooo nice!' She thought rubbing up and down his wash board abs.

"Oh! Ahahaha…" He whispered as his body turned red. Then Kiyoyo stopped and rested her head against his back.

"You're so…..warm." She said snuggling into him.

"Uh, well, according to…science, natural bodily heat is accumulated through-."

"You're so sexy…"

"W-Wha? E-E-Excuse me?" Kululu asked as his glasses cracked and he blushed even brighter.

"Uh! I-I mean….Most people would just say 'Oh yeah that's sexy.' But I wouldn't. That would be weird…"

"…..Right…" After a moment of silence, Kiyoyo said something.

"Are you feeling alright Kululu?" She asked.

"Of course. I just have a little scratch."

"A scratch! A sword went through you!" Kululu laughed at Kiyoyo's reply.

"It's not funny. I'm worried about you." She said. At that moment, Kululu couldn't think. Everything circled around Kiyoyo's words.

'I…I don't think anyone's ever been worried about me before…' He thought.

"Kululu….You just passed the house."

"Crap." He said pulling back on the machine to stop it. Kululu backed up until he was over the chimney. The machine started to make a very strange sound.

"Uh, what was that?" Kiyoyo asked.

"Well, it didn't sound good…..I think it's about to-." Then the machine dropped without hesitation.

"Ah! Pull up! Pull up!" Kiyoyo yelled.

"The battery died! I can't! Just hold on to something!" Not a second after he said that, Kiyoyo popped between his legs and stood in front of him. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his head.

"I mean something more stable!" Kululu yelled. But before Kiyoyo could do anything, the machine had crashed down into the lab. Kiyoyo had closed her eyes tightly as she could feel herself being compressed by something. She barely opened her right eye, just to take a peak at what the damage was. But as she did, she saw Kululu underneath her.

"Ngh." Kululu grunted.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Kululu!" Kiyoyo yelled. Then he sat up on the floor on his elbows and pulled his knees up from behind Kiyoyo.

"It's fine. But….why is your face so close now?" He asked looking her in the eyes. Kiyoyo looked at Kululu who was staring her down. She turned her head and blushed.

"I can't move my hands!" She yelled. She wiggled her hands in the twisted metal that she was trapped in. Each hand was at the sides of Kululu's face. Kululu turned his head and blushed as Kiyoyo moved back and forth on him, trying to loosen her hands.

"Stop squiggling around so much!" Kululu yelled.

"I'm sorry. But this is the only way I'm going to get us out of this." Kiyoyo looked at where her hands would be if the metal wasn't there. She scooted up on Kululu and started to bend her upper body down over his face. Kululu's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"W-What are you doing now?" He asked blushing brighter and brighter as her torso came down closer to his face.

"I'm trying to see whether or not I can….somehow rearrange the structure if I get close enough to see if there are any points in which the metal is weak."

"T-That is a very good observation. Just….don't move your chest any closer please." Kululu blushed. Kiyoyo playfully smirked.

"Why not? You get to show off your body." Kululu smirked back.

"Well, if you insist. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo blushed.

"Just….close your eyes or something." Kululu did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"Whoa!" Kiyoyo yelled. Kululu felt her body against his face. He blushed brighter than a tomato.

"Sorry! This'll….only take a minute!"

'Hurry! I'm not sure how much more of this 'rubbing-against-each-others-bodies' I can take!' Kululu thought blushing somehow even brighter. Kiyoyo pulled out one hand from underneath the metal.

"Hey, you can get up now." She said scooting off of Kululu. Kiyoyo worked on getting her other hand out.

"W-Well….this day has been very interesting…." Kululu said out loud situating his glasses.

"It sure has. ….So….maybe you can show me a couple of your moves?" Kiyoyo asked.

"What?"

"You know. Show me your guns!"

"Huh? But w-why?"

"I don't know. Do we have anything else to do?"

"…I guess not."

"Yay! Gun show!" Kiyoyo clapped. Kululu flexed in front of her as she laughed and watched him.

"Your muscles are amazing!" Kiyoyo cheered. Kululu dropped his arms to his sides.

"There. That is all."

"Aw. Okay." Kululu went back to his normal self and took off his pants. He held them in front of him as he stared.

"What is it?" Kiyoyo asked. Kululu laughed and blushed.

"Would you by any chance want to help me with an experiment?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kiyoyo yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Good." Then Kululu pulled out a small metal box from behind him and pushed the red button on it. Robotic arms wrapped around Kiyoyo's body.

"Hey! I thought you said I could help you!"

"I did. But I just want to do a rain check on you."

"Oh…well I guess I could understand why." Kululu scanned her body with every red, blue, yellow, and neon light he could.

"Your body is strange….." Kululu typed at his computer, then stopped. "How good are you at fighting?" Kiyoyo thought.

"Hm…..I guess I…am a bit…strong…" She said.

"Judging by my readings, you could easily overcome the strength of even the strongest keronians on Keron." Kululu stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Kiyoyo.

'But she looks so feminine and cute!' Kululu shrugged and laughed. "I guess looks can be deceiving. Ku ku ku!" Kiyoyo's expression turned from complete laughter and happiness, to depressed and sad.

"You….You think I'm a monster….don't you…" Kululu pulled his hand down to his chest and shrugged his eyebrows.

"Of course not. I'm just saying what I've discovered."

"….I hate being so strong…I'm a girl for Kero's sake!" She put her head down. Kululu started to feel something that he's never really felt before. He grabbed his heart and held his chest. He was feeling bad for someone.

"Kiyoyo," He said as he started to walk over to her, "being this powerful is a good thing. It's like…being a gun."

"I don't wanna be a gun!" Kiyoyo cried.

"That's the thing. You don't have to be a gun. You can choose who you want to be. Don't let people take advantage of you just because you're different." Kiyoyo looked up at Kululu and smiled. Kululu smiled back and winked.

"Nobody has ever told me that. It was always, 'you better kill 'em!' or, 'Kiyoyo, distract 'em! You're strong enough for it!' But never that."

"Well, just by looking at you, I can tell that you're a beautiful, kindred keronian. And by seeing those two frogs that you hung out with, I can tell you've been with the wrong platoon."

"…Speaking of platoons….when we were up against Pabobo, you said something about protecting platoon mates….So…why did you protect me?" Kululu scratched the back of his head.

"I, uh…..I just….hm…" Kululu couldn't find the right words to say at the moment. Then he blushed and started to twiddle his fingers.

"If you want to….Keroro would possibly allow you to join us."

"Uh, you actually think he would?"

"Why not? We might have to 'bargain' with him. But otherwise-."

"I have something that you should know though." Kululu stared at Kiyoyo as she wiggled her arms through the metal appendages.

"Have you….ever heard of the Keronian Orbs?" Kululu twitched.

"Demonic ones….But nothing else."

"Well….I'm-."

"WHAT IS UP PARTY PEOPLE'S!" Keroro screamed as he jumped into the lab with Tamama following him with balloons and party hats.

"We weren't listening to your whole conversation or anything if that's what you're wondering." Tamama said.

"So Kiyoyo, how would you like to join the Armpit platoon?" Keroro asked.

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful Mr. Sergeant!"

"Yay!" Tamama cheered.

"Ku ku ku." Kululu laughed as he clicked the button to release Kiyoyo.

"AH TEEEEN HUT SOLDIERS!" Keroro yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Tamama and Kiyoyo screamed. Kululu just saluted him.

"PRIVATEEE! WHAT IS OUR OBJECTIVE!"

"The destruction of Pekopon, sir!"

"Major Kiyoyo! What'd he say!"

"The destruction of Pekopon, sir!"

"GRRRREAT! Kululu! Go fix me a sandwich!"

"…No…sir…"

"Well, whatever. You would probably 'experiment' with it or something anyway." Everyone stood as they watched Keroro stare at the ceiling.

"Uh….sir?" Kiyoyo said.

'I wonder if we could build a real life Gundam model.' He thought.

"Eh, don't worry about him Kiyoyo. He's probly just dreaming r something." Tamama told her.

"Kululu," Kiyoyo said putting her hand down from her forehead, "what experiment did you want help with?"

"O-Oh. Uh….the Battle Cons."

"Say wha?"

"Biotic robots that I've been working on. One for each of the platoon members….except you."

"Awesome! Of course I'll help!"

"I wanna help to!" Tamama yelled.

"Sorry Tamama. But remember what happened the last time you tried to help me?"

*FLASHBACK!*

"_Gah! Freakin nail won't go in straight!" Tamama screamed. He positioned the nail once more and hit it with the hammer as hard as he could. It had bent. _

"_RAAAAAH!"_

"_Tamama! Calm down! It's alright!" Kululu yelled as he waved his arms in front of him._

"_CRAZY BREATH! !" Tamama screamed as a bright yellow light cannoned out of his mouth. _

"_There goes my super computer. Eheeeee…." Kululu cried._

"Oh yeah. Good times, eh, Kululu?"

"No!" Keroro looked at Kiyoyo who laughed at Kululu's expression.

"….Hey," he said, "what happened down here?" Keroro asked looking around at the black ash and twisted metal parts.

"Heheh, well it's a funny story actually." Kiyoyo said scratching the back of her head.

"KeroKeroKero! ….I highly doubt that." He replied seriously. Tamama gasped.

"What is it Private?" Keroro asked running to him.

"I…I thought I heard something…."

"I didn't hear anything." Kiyoyo said looking around.

"Perhaps it was just an airplane or something of the sort." Said Kululu. Behind them, a glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"I don't think so." Keroro said quivering behind Tamama. At about that time, Dororo walked into the lab.

"Hey blue dude!" Kiyoyo yelled running over to greet him.

"Hello Miss Kiyoyo. I see you are well."

"_But not for long." _Came a deeper voice than even Giroro's. It echoed throughout the lab.

"Kululu, who was that?" Dororo asked. Kululu shrugged. Kiyoyo looked up at the ceiling as she heard tiny little footsteps.

"She followed us here!" She yelled backing away. Dororo took a step towards her.

"Kiyoyo, what's wrong? Who are you talking about?" Kululu asked walking over to her. As Kululu put a hand on her should, a vent from the ceiling had been kicked out.

"Look out!" Dororo yelled tackling the two out of the way. They skidded back on the cold metal floor. Dororo stood up and drew his sword. A pale yellow keronian with a white eye and a pale blue eye jumped to the floor.

"Nice to see you again, hun."

"Mukiko." Kiyoyo growled as she stood up. Mukiko smirked and bared her teeth as she giggled.

"The boss man wants to have a little talk with you, Kiyoyo." She said pointing and smiling a wicked smile.

"Not today." Dororo said holding his sword up.

"And just who is going to stop me, little boy blue?" She laughed.

"Kiyoyo is a member of my platoon now. I say whether she goes or not. And if you go against what I say," Keroro said pulling out a giant blue and red hammer, "then we'll just have to get rid of you the old fashion way!"

"Eh, I'm not scared of a couple of boys playing soldier. You might as well just hand Kiyoyo over now." Mukiko said sticking out her hand. Kululu grabbed his pants and pulled them up again. His muscles reappeared and he stood in front of Kiyoyo.

"Make that three."

"Four!" Tamama said jumping out in front of Kululu.

"Heheh. I've never had this many boys want to fight me before."

"Not just boys." Kiyoyo said. "Me too!" Kiyoyo put her hands in between Kululu and Tamama and pushed them away. Mukiko frowned.

"Now you….I might have to use everything I've got." Mukiko grumbled. Kiyoyo smirked.

"Why are you so afraid of a widdle girl like me?" She joked. Mukiko grunted and pulled out a wooden staff.

"Oh just shut up!" She yelled as she pointed her staff towards Kiyoyo. Purple tails flew out and wrapped around Kiyoyo, throwing her back against the metal walls of the lab. Keroro jumped over Mukiko's head and threw his hammer down at her. Mukiko dodged it as the hammer had broken through the floor. Kiyoyo squirmed to get free of the magic tails.

"Oh magic of the great Boyo Bear, bring the terrible kitsune demon where I fare!" Mukiko chanted as her staff glowed with a black evil power. From atop of the staff, the tails grew larger and more body parts flew out in purple globs. The magic soon grew black fur and the body parts formed together to create a giant fox creature. The kitsune roared as it tangled four of its nine tails around Kiyoyo. It picked her up from out of the wall and held her above it. Its red eyes shone in the shadows of the lab.

"Dororo, Kululu!" Keroro yelled. "Get Kiyoyo! Tamama and I will distract this thing!"

"Kitsune! Bring Kiyoyo back to the platoon once you finish off these guys!" Mukiko yelled before disappearing. Dororo ran at the monster and jumped above it towards Kiyoyo. The kitsune raised its paw and smacked him back, only to bump into Kululu and knock them both down to the floor.

"Our distraction isn't going to well Tamama." Keroro said.

"Don't worry sir! I've got this!" Tamama yelled.

"Eat this! CRAZY BREEEAAATH!" Tamama screamed. The kitsune opened its mouth and inhaled the attack.

"What the-!" Then it roared it back out at Tamama.

"AH!" He screamed as he fell out of the air with burns and other wounds.

'M-My own attack…..Used against me…' Tamama thought.

"Private!" Keroro yelled as he ran to catch him. But as the kitsune saw what Keroro was doing he readied another attack and fired at Tamama. Keroro held his arms open underneath his falling buddy, but then saw a bright red light following behind him. The next thing Keroro knew was that Tamama was shrouded in black smoke after a loud, ear piercing explosion. He had just watched his friend basically be cut down in front of him. Keroro's body shook as he stared into the smoke, still waiting for Tamama to fall into his arms. But then came a noise from the other side of the lab. Keroro slowly turned his head to see what it was. Just as he feared, it was Tamama, lying limp on the floor as his body smoked. Keroro's eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered.

"T-TAMAMAAAAAAAA!" He yelled before running towards him. Tears flew out of his eyes as he ran. The kitsune threw down its other five tails and hit Keroro, sending him flying back into the wall. Kiyoyo stared at Tamama and almost started to cry. Kululu and Dororo thought the worse possible thing ever. That Tamama….was dead. The demon laughed at Keroro as he attempted to stand up.

"_Just lay there keronian. Otherwise, the next hit will be sure to kill you!"_ It said. Kiyoyo screamed as she pushed her arms outward. The kitsune looked back at her and saw its own tails being ripped to shreds.

"I'll KILL YOOOOU!" Kiyoyo screamed as her green eyes turned red and black and her orange skin glowed. She grew long claws and sharp teeth. Kiyoyo jumped away from the kitsune as it started to scream in pain.

"Go to Tamama, Sergeant! I'll deal with this!" Kiyoyo growled in a deep demonic voice. Keroro nodded and ran to his pal. The kitsune turned to knock him back down, but Kiyoyo kicked it in its face. The demon roared at her as she fell back to the ground. Kiyoyo snarled.

"That's right! You come after me! Not THEM!" She yelled throwing a fist at the demon. Its body smashed against the wall.

"Dororo! Lend me your sword!" She yelled. Dororo threw it to her. She grabbed the sword and her demonic ora engulfed it. The sword became black and grew razor sharp talons on its blade. The handle grew spikes around Kiyoyo's arm and she lunged at the demon.

"_No! Wait!" _It yelled. But it was already too late. Kiyoyo slashed the sword through the kitsune's throat. Black and red blood spurred against the wall and the magic demon had dissolved into ashes. Kiyoyo growled as she stared at the blood drip down the wall. Kululu ran to Keroro who held Tamama's head to his as he cried.

"Come back to us Tamama! We need you! I need you!" But Tamama hadn't woken up.

"I think….he's gone…" Kululu said kneeling down beside them. Keroro held Tamama up by the back of the head with one hand and punched Kululu in the face with his other.

"Don't say that damn you! Don't you think I'm starting to believe that too! Just stop!" Keroro cried. Dororo walked behind them, wiping away tears.

"….K-Keroro…He's gone…" Keroro looked back at Tamama and cried even harder, but into Tamama's browned chest.

"Move it." Kiyoyo yelled. Keroro stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Kiyoyo who was still demonized.

"W-What are you going to do to him?" He asked.

"Put him down." She ordered. Keroro laid Tamama back onto the floor. Kiyoyo put her free hand down on his chest above his heart. Her demonic ora slipped down inside of Tamama's limp body. The ora burned his insides, but got his blood flowing again and his heart beating. Tamama shot up off of the floor and gasped a long gasp of air. Keroro couldn't believe his eyes. Kiyoyo's ora flew out of Tamama's body and returned to her.

"I-I'm alive!" Tamama said looking at his moving arms and clenching his hands. Keroro grabbed Tamama and hugged him up off of the ground. He snuggled his face against Tamama's and started to cry again.

"Oh Private! I thought you were gone forever! Never again will I put you in such a dangerous position!" Tamama blushed. Kululu and Dororo laughed and smiled.

"Thanks Sergeant!" He said hugging him back. The spikes that trailed up Kiyoyo's arms went back down to Dororo's sword and went back to normal. He eyes changed back to green and the demonic ora had disappeared.

"Uh…" she moaned as she let go of the sword and fell back, only to be caught by Kululu.

"Is she okay?" Dororo asked. Tamama looked up and saw what had happened.

"Oh no! This is all my fault!" He cried letting go of Keroro and running to Kiyoyo.

"Don't worry." Kululu said. "She just passed out. We should let her rest." Kululu picked Kiyoyo up in his arms and carried her to his room as he left the others to hug and laugh with the ever so lively, new Tamama.


	3. Chapter 3

Kululu laid Kiyoyo down in his bed and covered her up. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the white bedroom walls.

'That ora…..' he thought. 'She wasn't herself it seemed. And that dark power…' Kululu looked at Kiyoyo. 'She seems so normal too. Maybe I should examine her better.' He got up on the bed and crawled on his hands and knees over Kiyoyo's body. He grabbed the side of her face that laid on his pillow and repositioned it towards his face. Kululu held the back of her head in the palm of his muscular hand and stared at her.

'Her body looks….just like any other keronians.' Then Kiyoyo moaned. 'Oh crap!' Kululu thought as Kiyoyo blinked her eyes open.

"Uh, Sergeant Major? W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Eh, uh, er, well I was just…you know…."

"About to kiss me?" Kululu blushed.

"Dah, uh, no. Just examining your…..fit, slim, beautiful, silky…..Oh my frog…." He said blushing even brighter.

'How could I have just said that all out loud?!' He thought. Kiyoyo laughed.

"…Where are we now?"

"My room."

"WHAT?!" Kiyoyo yelled springing up in the bed.

"Please tell me we didn't sleep together!"

"Uh, we didn't."

"Oh thank goodness." Kiyoyo sighed in relief. She looked down and then laid back on the yellow pillow.

"This is a really cozy bed. Maybe I'll just have to take it from you." She teased.

"Or, if you do, I press this self destruct button. Kukuku!" He said pulling out a metal box.

"O-Or I can just leave it here. Heheh. …..You're a strange fellow…But cute too…." Kiyoyo sat up and stared at Kululu who stared at the floor. He darted his eyes at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't know. I just can't think of anything to say." Kululu let out a 'tch' and turned around as he crossed his legs on the bed. Kiyoyo got on her hands and knees and crawled to his side. Kululu started to sweat and turned around the other way; but Kiyoyo crawled to his other side.

"Would you stop staring at me?" He said turning around again. Kiyoyo smirked and sat where she was, but still stared at Kululu.

'Her eyes actually sparkle! She's….so sincere!' He thought as his body shook.

"Kululu, what's wrong?" Kululu made his hands into fists and put his head up towards the ceiling.

"It's people like you who scare me."

"Scare you? Me? Am I scary?"

"Well, no, it's how….nice and sweet you are. I don't know who could ever be that way. I never am."

"But that shouldn't scare you." Kululu was silent then turned his head towards her.

"Would you mind if I….made a body for you?" Kiyoyo looked at Kululu as if he had gone insane.

"Uh…..I have one?"

"No. I don't mean that body. A pekoponian body."

"What!?" She screamed. "You can't make me like they did Frankenstein! I won't allow it!"

"An artificial body. Of course not a real one, but real enough to where you can go outside and walk around and no one will notice." Kiyoyo smiled.

"Alright. That sounds like fun."

"Goody. Mind if I add in a few weapons? Kukuku!"

"Uh…..please don't." Kululu got up off of the bed and stood in front of Kiyoyo.

"Then I'll go get started." As he turned to walk out of the room, Kiyoyo uncovered herself.

"I'll go with y-. Uh…" She moaned. Kululu turned around to see Kiyoyo holding her head and leaning an arm on the bed. He ran over to her and caught her just before her knees gave out. Kululu sat her backside on the bedside and lent over her with his hands on her sides.

"Don't get up so fast!" He yelled looking down into her eyes. Keroro and the others stared at the door as they wondered what was going on.

"Wait! W-What are you doing!?" Kiyoyo yelled.

"Nothing! I just thought you would prefer it this way! Isn't it a better position than before?!"

"Well, I guess so…..but it doesn't feel right."

"Oh? How about this?"

"Yes! YES! There!" Kiyoyo screamed. Keroro and Dororo looked at each other then ran towards the room. Keroro slammed the door open and looked inside.

"What the hell is going on!?" He asked. Kululu held a piece of chalk in his hand and turned away from the chalk board as he looked back at Keroro and the others.

"Hi Mr. Sergeant. Kululu's going to make a blueprint for my artificial body!" Kiyoyo said pointing at the drawings on the board.

"Oh…I thought….something else…." Keroro snarled.

"What do you mean?" Kiyoyo asked. She turned her head to Kululu who started to laugh.

"I can read you like a book. You thought we were in the process of intercourse. Kukuku."

"What!?" Kiyoyo screamed, falling back off of the bed.

"Well, not to be creepy or anything, but we were listening in on your little….conversation." Tamama said.

"I better go get started on that body now." Kululu said pushing the chalk board out the door.

"Uh, wait! I'll come with you!" Kiyoyo yelled getting up slowly and running after him. Keroro started to think about all of the possible bodies Kululu could make for Kiyoyo.

"What do you think it will look like?" Dororo asked Tamama. They both shrugged and turned to look at Keroro as he chuckled and blushed. Keroro ran out of the room after Kululu, waving his hand in the air.

"I say a swim suit model! Or one of those super cute and sexy anime school girls!"

"Aw! That would be so cute!" Tamama cooed as he thought about Kiyoyo in a school uniform.

"That would be….so….w-." Dororo's eyes went blank as he fell to the floor with a bleeding nose. Kululu readied his computers and human duplicator devices.

"Everything is in the green. Kiyoyo, hop into my contraption and I will begin to scan your body." Kululu said typing rapidly at his computer.

"Will do, Kululu!" She winked before jumping into the machine's capsule.

"A little warning from myself. This might hurt a tiny bit." Kululu said before pulling a lever. "Oh, who am I kidding! The pain is excruciating! Kukukuuuu!"

"What? Then I don't want to do this! Why didn't you tell me this before I got in here!?" Kiyoyo yelled as she beat against the glass.

"Kukukuu." Kululu shrugged. "It never crossed my mind." As a red light started to course down the capsule, Kiyoyo stared up at it in fear.

'What if it kills me?' she thought. As the light started to get closer, Kiyoyo embraced herself.

"It's for the best! I can do this!" she said to herself. Kiyoyo screamed as the light scanned up and down her body, and before she knew it, it was all over. She opened her eyes to see Kululu open the glass door.

"Come now. The computer will show us your results." Kiyoyo looked around.

"It's over? But I didn't feel anything."

"Kukukuu. I was only kidding around with you. Aren't I such a little stinker?" Kiyoyo sighed. Kululu walked to his computer and checked capable bodies for Kiyoyo.

"How about this one?" He asked clicking on a business woman's body.

"No. How about that one right there?" Kiyoyo said pointing at the body on the screen.

"Uh….are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. But don't come running to me when Keroro climbs up your skirt." Kululu jabbed his keyboard and let the machine do the rest of his work. He clenched his fists and grunted. Kiyoyo cocked an eyebrow

"Kululu, are you….jealous?"

"What?" He asked darting his eyes at her. "I don't even know the meaning of the word!" He said crossing his arms.

"Pfft. Yeah right. It's written all over your face!"

"OH HOTTY HOT HOTTY!" Keroro screamed as he stared at Kiyoyo's artificial body. It was a cute turquoise, short skirt, red tied school uniform.

"Yay! It's perfect!" Kiyoyo yelled clasping her hands together. But then, she noticed to bulgy things coming out from the body's chest.

"Oh frog! Why do I have such big boobs!?" She yelled as she pointed at them.

"Better for grabbing my dear." Keroro said. Tamama ran up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Kiyoyo squeaked.

"He has watched too many vids." Kululu laughed.

"Ugh, you guys are all perverts…..except maybe that red guy….and Dororo." In a cloud of smoke, Dororo appeared beside Kiyoyo.

"Thank you, Miss Kiyoyo for your kind words."

"You're welcome! See how sweet he is?" Kululu gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his keyboard.

"Geesh Kululu. Jealous much?" Keroro asked.

"N-No. I'm….just…." He couldn't even think of what to say! Keroro laughed.

"How's this thing work?" Kiyoyo asked walking towards her body.

"Please allow me to explain." Dororo insisted. "All you have to do is jump in to where the head would be. Then,-." Dororo was interrupted by Kululu who had put his hand over Dororo's mouth.

"My invention. I explain." He said pushing Dororo away. "All you do is jump into the top of it and there are wires and other technical, electrical things that connect to your body. Everything you move, the body will move. Everything that happens to your body, you will feel."

"Oh my."

"And every body I make has every pekoponian, uh,….. 'part' you could say. Kukuku."

"Uh…..I would guess so, after seeing the….. 'lumps'."

"Kukukuu! And they're almost Aki's size too!"

"Ugh! You perv!" Kululu blushed. Kiyoyo jumped up onto the body's chest and poked one of the lumps.

"Oh frog, and it's squishy….Ewww….." Kiyoyo jumped into the top of the body; her head was the only part of her that was visible.

"How do I look?" She asked posing.

"SEXY!" Keroro screamed.

"You look so cute!" said Tamama.

"Adorable." Dororo said with a smile.

"Kukuku. Absolutely ravishing." Kiyoyo giggled and twirled around, holding her skirt down. The four male keronians stared as their noses started to bleed.

"Hey Kiyoyo! You should see my body!" Keroro yelled running to his body that was being concealed in a glass case. "Look at how manly and awesome I look!" He yelled posing in his body.

"That's great! ….Although, you look like a business man." Keroro ran and embraced Kiyoyo, lifting her up off of the ground.

"You feel so soft! And look so cute!" He blushed.

"Ah! P-Put me down!"

"Hey you two," Dororo said, "why don't we all go out for a walk? It will help Kiyoyo to get use to her body."

"That's a really good idea, Dororo!" Kiyoyo pushed Keroro off of her.

"Thanks for ruining my mojo, dude." Keroro snarled, giving Dororo the evil eye.

"L-Like that one time that you impressed that really cute girl? Yowawa, why did you steal her heart away from me Keroro!? You knew I loved her!" Dororo cried having a flashback. Kululu jumped into his body and walked to Kiyoyo's side as she watched Dororo curl up and go through his phase.

"Uh….what's-?"

"Don't ask." Keroro told her.

"Kukuku! He's just having another flashback about the devious things that Keroro did when they were younger. Some friend if I do say myself. Kukuku!"

"Oh, Yowawa! She was perfect for me! I remember when she first walked to school with me! And then there was that one time when-."

"Poor Dororo." Kiyoyo said picking him up. "I'll be your friend!" She hugged him tightly. Dororo blushed and smiled as he wiped the tears away.

"T-Thank you, Miss Kiyoyo." He said before jumping out of her arms and into his body.

"Oh man. I just noticed that I'm literally surrounded by men." Kiyoyo sweated.

"Kukuku. At least you can trust us. Well, I'm not so sure about Keroro, but if you suddenly feel something grabbing at your pekoponian tushie then it would surely be him." Kiyoyo looked back at Keroro as he was deep in thought and blushed.

"…If you touch me, I WILL KILL YOOOOU!" She screamed.

"Geesh! Alright Natsumi! Calm down!" He quivered. The frogs climbed into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. They reached the small outside compartment to exit, and Kiyoyo walked out with Kululu.

"The air here smells so nice!" Kiyoyo said as she stretched out her arms. Kululu used his peripheral vision to stare at Kiyoyo's hand. He stuck his out to her and blushed brightly.

"D-Do you wanna-?" Then Dororo walked to Kiyoyo's other side.

"Miss Kiyoyo, would you please allow me to escort you around?" Dororo said putting out his hand.

"Why, thank you Dororo. That's so sweet of you." She smiled and took his hand. Kululu's hand and eye twitched as he watched Dororo walk away with Kiyoyo.

'Tch. I-I can't believe that just happened….' He thought. Kiyoyo looked back at Kululu who had his fists clenched and his head down.

"Sergeant Major." She said smiling back at him. He shot his head up and looked at her with a confused smile.

"…Um….I'll allow you guys to switch back and forth if you want." She blushed.

'Yay! Oh my frog, yay!' He thought.

"Uh, sure. Why not." Kululu said scratching the back of his head. As the group walked through town, people gocked at how weird they looked. Kiyoyo looked around and saw a big group of people staring her down and whispering things about her. Feeling embarrassed and shy, she jumped behind Kululu.

"They think I look weird! They're all staring at me! I can't take this much pressure!" She yelled into his back. Kululu looked around for himself. They were staring! Each and every pekoponian that walked by.

"Don't worry about them." After hearing that, Kiyoyo gasped and looked up at Kululu who blushed a bit. He scratched the side of his head with his finger. "I-I think you-."

"Not even the most beautiful cherry blossom tree in Tokyo could surpass your beauty, Kiyoyo." Dororo interrupted.

"Oh my frog! That is the loveliest thing I've ever heard come out of a frogs mouth! Oh, Dororo!" Kiyoyo yelled before hugging him. Kululu cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth as he turned away from the two.

'His timing is always so perfect! How can a genius like me surpass even a romantic poetic frog like him? Kukuku.' Kululu thought as he chuckled. "Oh Dororo!" He called to him. Dororo looked back at Kululu with Kiyoyo hugging his arm.

"Yes, Kululu?"

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?" He asked with a flick of his finger.

"Sure. How may I assist you?" Dororo asked before walking to him. Kiyoyo had let go and ran to talk to Tamama. Kululu pulled out a wrist watch.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"But Kululu, my birthday isn't for another five months."

"Happy very early birthday!" He yelled slapping the watch onto Dororo's wrist.

"Uh, thank you Kululu. I shall treasure it forever…..or at least until next year because it will be outdated." Kululu turned around and pulled out a metal box.

"Kukuku. No need to thank me." He said before pushing the red button. Suddenly, a rocket grew on the side's of the watch and fired Dororo into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAH! This is just like the time Keroro fired me out of Giroro's new gun! I remember it as if it were yesterday! Why Keroro!? Why did you-?!"

"Dororo!" Kiyoyo yelled after him. She ran to Kululu who stared at the rocket smoke. "W-What happened!?"

"Hm? Oh that! He said he was taking a little trip! Kukuku! But I think it will be much longer than he ever expected!" Kululu laughed. He looked down at Kiyoyo's hand and held his out as he blushed.

"Um, can I-?" Kiyoyo put her hand onto his.

"Yeah." She smiled. Kululu grasped her hand in his and walked along.

"….So Kiyoyo. Before we were interrupted in the lab, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, uh…..I-It's not too important." She said scratching the back of her head. Kululu stopped and grabbed her other hand and held them together.

"Kiyoyo, I know well enough to know that if someone says something isn't important, it really ends up almost getting them killed. So…yes, whatever it is, it is important." Kiyoyo stared at Kululu's serious looking face. She sighed.

"It's….scary…" Keroro looked back at the two.

"The dark? Yes, we all know the dark is scary to you."

"No….not that…." Kiyoyo turned her head as she had heard a small ringing noise. She looked up and there it was. The Horako Platoon's war ship. People stopped walking and riding their bikes to stare up at it. Workmen looked out of the windows of their offices.

"Ah! Oh no!" Kiyoyo yelled.

"I'll give you one last chance, dear Kiyoyo." A voice said echoing through the whole town.

"Kaiboro." She whispered taking a step back.

"Fine. I guess it has resulted to this." He said before opening the hatch to the bottom of the ship. Kaiboro hovered down below the ship with three balls in his hand; a yellow one, green one and a red one. He put his hands out as the three orbs circled around him. A dark ora shrouded the town in total darkness and demons.

"Ah! Let's get out of here! MOOOOOOM!" Keroro yelled for Aki.

"Wait sir! Don't leave me!" Tamama yelled running after him. Kululu grabbed Kiyoyo's hand tighter and tried to pull her along with him, but she wouldn't budge. She continued to stare up at the center of the ora.

"Kiyoyo, this is no time to just be standing around! Come on!" He yelled, but she still didn't move. Kiyoyo blocked out every word anyone said or screamed. Her eyes burned as they turned blood red and her own ora started to engulf her.

"Kiyoyo, snap out of it!" Kululu said walking in front of her and shaking her by the shoulders. Kaiboro looked around and eventually saw her. He smirked evilly and raised his hand.

"There you are." Demons flew towards Kiyoyo, readying their powers and swords and other weapons.

"Kiyoyo!" Kululu yelled trying to move her. As the demons flew in closer, Kululu did something no one would ever think of him to do. He stepped out in front of Kiyoyo and stuck out his arms. The demons roared as they charged down at him, weapons first. Kululu closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

"Say goodbye!" Kaiboro yelled and laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh no ya don't ya bastards!" Someone yelled. Kululu opened his eyes to see a missile fly over his head.

"Corporal Giroro?" He asked.

"Nah kid. I'm Commander Sopapa. Superior Commander to you." Giroro ran in from behind him and saw demons being obliterated by one huge explosion of the missile. He smirked.

"Good job sir."

"Kid, ya just gotta have the guts. Now get your guns ablazin' soldier!"

"Sir yes sir!" Giroro said saluting him. As Giroro took out his bazooka, Sopapa turned his eyes back to Kululu. Kiyoyo had passed out into his arms.

"Get my daughter somewhere safe, kid." Kululu nodded and ran off with Kiyoyo, leaving the commander and corporal to fight off Kaiboro's demons.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I finally found my Keroro Gunso flash drive! Yay! This is a pretty short chapter, and SOMEWHAT explains why Kululu was acting so 'weird'. **

* * *

Kululu ran in the direction away from the battle.

'Oh my! This is bad! I should have just stayed in bed today!' He thought. As he wasn't aware of what was happening behind him, a piece of hard metal flew at his head. He fell to the ground and accidentally threw Kiyoyo. He got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ku ku ku. What do we have here?" He asked himself staring at Kiyoyo. An explosion went off behind him. He turned around and laughed.

'There are explosions and for once I'm not causing them. Ku ku ku.' He thought.

"D-Daddy…" Kiyoyo moaned, still passed out. "D….Don't….leave me…." Kululu walked up and grabbed Kiyoyo. He threw her over his shoulder and patted her butt.

"I wonder if I could make you into a mutant." As he walked with one hand in his pocket, a red beam of light struck his path. He stopped in his tracks and stared as the light blew up everything in its way. Kululu looked around, then spotted an old warehouse. He walked inside and sat Kiyoyo on an old dusty couch that had been burned. He got up and boarded up the windows with broken and burnt pieces of wood. As he quickly finished all three of the window holes on the left side of the building, a demon flew by slowly. Kululu dared not to move, but Kiyoyo moaned in the background. Kululu turned his head swiftly towards her as she rolled over on the couch.

'Maybe I should just throw her outside. She's going to end up getting me caught.' The demon stopped in front of the second boarded up window and sniffed the air. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of Kululu's face as he slowly backed away. As the demon turned to face the sealed window, a missile struck it in the side. Superior Commander Sopapa ran inside the burnt and ash covered warehouse with his missile launcher on his shoulder.

"Thought we'd find ya in here, kid." He said walking towards Kululu. Giroro ran in after him. "Next time soldier, don't be so frail with your weapon. You might have good aim, but damn boy, you need some more muscle on ya."

"Uh, yes sir."

"D-Dad…." Kiyoyo moaned as she twisted and turned in her state. Sopapa ran to her side and grabbed her hand into his.

"It's okay honey. Daddy's here."

"Daddy?" Giroro said cocking an eyebrow. Sopapa nodded and looked back at him.

"I was actually sent here four years ago to find my little Kiyoyo."

"F-Four years and you just now found her?!" Giroro yelled.

"I searched every body of water, every house, planet and country for her. Sit down kids and I'll tell ya a story." Sopapa said sitting at the end of the couch. Giroro and Kululu both sat on the floor with their arms and legs crossed.

"Four years ago, I was standing on the battle field of War. The war on Keron. Millions, and millions of bodies stacked up on top of each other every passing day. But one day, as I was going through the plan of attack with new recruits, Private Todada told me that I had a very important phone call.

"_Here you go Commander." _

"_Thanks. Hello?"_

"_Oh Sopapa! It's horrible!" A woman yelled over the phone._

"_Calm down! What is it honey?"_

"_Our baby girl! She got put into the Horako Platoon!"_

"_W-What?" Sopapa's hand shook. _

"_That group is nothing but a bunch of crooks! Our little Kiyoyo's going to end up getting hurt!"_

"_I'll….see what I can do…" Sopapa said before hanging up. _

"_Admiral Powowo, I'm sorry. But I can no longer fight."_

"_But Commander! We need you!" _

"_There's a family crisis that I must attend to."_

"_Commander," Powowo said grabbing his arm before he could leave, "think about the soldiers who will die without you leading them. What's more important? Family? Or millions of lives?" Sopapa thought to himself, then tugged his arm away from the Admiral. _

"_I'm sorry. But I can't allow anyone to hurt my daughter. Put Sergeant Yubaba in charge of my squad. I've taught that kid everything I've ever known." Sopapa said before taking off his Commander's badge and putting it down on the table. _

"It was one of the hardest decision's I've ever made. But what else could I have done? What if I would have just let Kiyoyo go? I bet now she sees the other side of things. She used to think that Kaiboro was such a great guy. ….What do you think you would have chosen? Knowing that your daughter isn't safe and will get slaughtered if you don't do something? Or saving people you don't even know and basically sacrificing your own family?" Giroro put his head down.

"I'm….very sorry sir. That was tough."

"Oh yes. Indeed it was. ….Anyway, I searched Pekopon for four years trying to find my precious little girl. One day, I just wound up here. As I was flying around, I saw you Corporal. I thought, 'I should ask if they've seen Kiyoyo!' so I followed you back to the pekoponians house. You went somewhere and I had a little fun of my own wondering around the house invisibly. But then, the battery started to go dead! I couldn't just let those pekoponians see me! So I hid in an old closet that looked as if it had not been cleaned in centuries. But when I shut it, I found out that I couldn't get out! Instead of blowing my cover, I hid in the closet for three months, until finally that young fellow with the black hair opened the door. Said he was lookin' for an artifact? But anyway, I ran out after going invisible again and that's how I wound up here."

"That sounds interesting." Kululu said.

"Yeah. Hm…." Sopapa looked down at Kiyoyo. "How did you find my daughter?" He asked glaring at Kululu.

"Well, that one white keronian was..…I guess you could say 'attacking' Kiyoyo." Sopapa's eyes went blood shot and he sprung out of his seat to grab Kululu by the collar of his pekoponian jacket.

"YOU DID SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU!?" Sopapa screamed into Kululu's face as he held him up off of the floor.

"Ku ku ku. Why of course. I used the kero ball on him and picked her up and took her to the Hinata's."

"Good. You're a real man, son." Sopapa said letting go of Kululu who fell with a thump.

"Oh, you don't even know. Ku ku ku!"

"Mmmm." Kiyoyo moaned. The three men gasped and crawled to her side as she opened her eyes. "Uh….W-Where am I?..." She asked. Sopapa grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my sweet little girl is okay!"

"Gah! Dad?"

"Yes! After all these years, yes!"

"But…Why-?"

"Kiyoyo," Sopapa said looking into her eyes and holding her shoulders, "first of all, what did I tell you about Kaiboro? Didn't I say he was bad? Or were you listening to music while I told you?!" He said grabbing her ears and wiggling them.

"I-I was listening…..somewhat…."

"Aha! So you were listening to music! Just wait till your mother hears about that!"

"But dad! You don't understand! Kaiboro isn't doing this!"

"Kiyoyo! Don't talk back! I knew that boys father and now he's just like him!"

"No daddy! He has the-!"

"And now we have to stop him! Like I did to his father in the war!"

"Ku ku ku. And I think I might just have some inventions to help us with him." Sopapa walked to Kululu and patted him so hard on the back that he and his glasses fell to the floor.

"Outta boy! Dang Kiyoyo, you've found yourself some good friends." Kululu kept his eyes closed as he patted the floor trying to find his glasses.

"Come on Corporal! We've got demons to kill!" Sopapa yelled throwing an arm around Giroro's shoulders.

"Yes sir." And they both walked out of the room. Kululu jumped out of his human body and continued searching for his glasses. Kiyoyo jumped out of hers and watched him from the arm of the couch.

"Here." She said jumping down and grabbing his glasses. He stood up with his eyes still closed and held out his hand.

"Wait." Kiyoyo said. Kululu's body tingled as he felt Kiyoyo's face move closer to his. "Open your eyes."

"Tch. I will do no such thing." He said crossing his arms. Kiyoyo grabbed the side of his face. Kululu blushed and put his hands over his eyes.

"Come on. I just wanna see."

"No!" Then Kiyoyo started to tickle him. Kululu froze for a moment.

"…..What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, you're not ticklish?"

"…..I don't think so…"

"Oh." Kiyoyo said disappointed and pulled her hands away. "….So….how about this?"

"Wha-?" Kiyoyo kissed him on the cheek. Kululu's eyes popped open. Kiyoyo grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"….Oh my gosh…. They're….beautiful…." She said staring into the red eyes. Kululu grabbed Kiyoyo by the wrist and looked down at the floor as he blushed.  
"Why don't you keep your glasses off?"

"Just….leave them between you and I. Can't let anyone else know that my eyes are beautiful. Ku ku ku." As he tried to grab his glasses away from Kiyoyo, she pulled them back.

"Uh."

"I think you should share them with everyone."

"I think not." He tried to grab his glasses again, but Kiyoyo swiped them away again.

"Come on Kululu."

"No!" And as he tried to grab his glasses again, he accidently made Kiyoyo trip. She dropped the glasses and they slid out to her side. Kululu opened his eyes to see Kiyoyo underneath him and saw that he was holding her down.

"My glasses now if you would." He said with a slight blush. Kiyoyo reached her hand out to them.

"I don't have them anymore." She said tilting her head back to look at the glasses that had almost slid underneath the couch. Kululu let go of her and picked up his glasses and dusted them off before putting them back on.

"I guess you know now that I'm not afraid to tackle a female. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo got up and dusted herself off.

"Sure. Whatever. Just shows how desperate you are for power." Kululu shrugged.

"When you're crazy like me, nothing really matters."

"Well I can be crazy too!"

"Perhaps. But you'll never surpass any of my hacking skills."

"Ha! I bet I'm a better hacker than you could ever be!"

"Ku ku ku. Now you're starting to sound like that Tororo brat." Kiyoyo grunted and crossed her arms.

"Oh. Did I beat you at arguing too?"

"Gah! No way!" Kululu laughed. From outside, an explosion shook the building, causing Kululu and Kiyoyo to lose their balance. As Kiyoyo stumbled backwards, the burnt floor underneath her caved in. She screamed as she fell. Kululu ran over to the hole to see Kiyoyo holding onto a broken piece of the floor that dangled. She looked down, and then up at Kululu.

"Seems you're in a tight spot. Ku ku ku."

"This is no time for jokes! Help me!" Kululu turned away and crossed his arms.

"Not until you tell me that I'm a better hacker than you."

"What!? No way!" Kululu started to walk away.

"Fine then. Have a nice trip down to the basement. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo reached up with her hands.

"No! Wait! You're bet-! Ah!" She screamed as the floor piece broke, but before she could fall, Kululu grabbed her hand.

"Phew. That was close." Kiyoyo looked up at him. "Why would you do that!?"

"Ku ku ku. I can still drop you, you know." He said loosening his grip. Kiyoyo grabbed his hand with her other.

"No! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Kululu pulled her up and laughed.

"I just love to hear a woman beg. Aren't I a little stinker? Ku ku kuuu!" Kiyoyo's eyes filled with tears.

"Why would you scare me like that? I thought you were my friend!" She cried before falling to her knees and covering her eyes with her hands. Kululu watched for a moment, then cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"That's just how I am."

"You make people believe that you're friends just to act like you're going to let them die in the end?!"

"A lot of times, yes." Kiyoyo cried more. Kululu twiddled his fingers and turned away.

"I wasn't going to actually let you fall." Kiyoyo wiped away her tears.

"Y-You weren't?"

"No. Even though I might seem like a heartless person, I do tend to watch after others."

"You're so nice." Kiyoyo smiled.

'On camera. But rarely. Ku ku ku!' He thought.

"And I am your friend….somewhat I guess."

"You are?"

"…Sure. I just wanted to scare you a bit. Then come in at the last second for a spontaneous rescue. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo hugged him from behind.

"Aw! Now I get it! You wanted to be my hero!" She said as she rubbed her head against his back.

"Uh…sure." Kiyoyo smirked.

"A super hero who gets the girl in the end?" Kululu's eyes grew wide for a moment and he blushed. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off of him.

"Maybe some other time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ku ku ku. Perhaps you'll find out later." Kiyoyo blushed as Kululu walked away.

"Hey! Kululu! Maybe we should get out of here. It's not safe to be in an old building when explosions are going off around you."

"Hm. You're right. We could die. Ku ku kuuu!"

"How is that even funny?!"

"Just thinking about me dying in an old building instead of in a laboratory destruction or on the battlefield."

"…..Right…..Well I'm too young to die right now."

"Says you. I think I see a wrinkle. Ku ku ku."

"What?!" Kiyoyo started feeling her face. "No way! You're kidding! I know you are!"

"Ku ku ku. Seems as if you're catching up on how I am." Kululu shrugged. The building rumbled again.

"Gah!" Kiyoyo screamed. She grabbed Kululu and threw him over her shoulder. "We're leaving now!"

"I've never actually had a woman carry me before."

"I might be saving your life! You never know!" Kiyoyo ran out of the building and all the way back to the Hinata's. She slammed the door shut behind her and Kululu. As she ran past the living room corridor, she heard Keroro and Tamama talking to each other.

"What are you doing?! Take defensive maneuvers!" Kiyoyo yelled. Keroro looked over with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Oh, but we already have. Now all we have to do is sit hear and listen to the delightful screams of pity pekoponians." Kiyoyo stared at Keroro and then at Tamama.

"No one should have to go through this….And if Kaiboro really was himself, I know for a fact he wouldn't be starting another war." Keroro cocked his eyebrow as he looked up from his cup and over to Kiyoyo.

"Kaiboro?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you guys about him."

"And somehow I find that I will not care." Keroro said smartly before taking another drink. Kiyoyo growled deep in her throat.

"Kiyoyo, put me down." Kululu said.

"Hmph. I almost forgot I even had a hold of you." She said before throwing him aside.

"How rude. Luckily I didn't hit my head again though. Ku ku ku." " He yelled. Kiyoyo shrugged and smirked.

"Meh. So what. It was rude of you to not help me earlier back there."

"Well you're lucky that I at least saved you."

"Well yeah, but…I'm still a better hacker than you!"

"You want to reeeally find out? Let's make a game of it. Ku ku ku."

"Pfft! We don't even have to waste our time! I know for a fact I'm better!"

"Maybe you should be in Garuru's platoon. I'm sure Tororo is as obnoxious as you. Ku ku kuu!"

"Obnoxious?! I'll show you how freakin' ob-!"

"OMG you guys are like an old married couple." Keroro said. Kiyoyo blushed and turned away, crossing her arms.

"Seems as if I win again. Ku ku ku." Kiyoyo walked towards the kitchen area. Keroro stared at her as she walked.

"Hey," he said squinting his eyes, "something's missing…." As he thought, it had finally came to him. He let out a scream.

"WHAT?!" The other three keronians asked. Keroro pointed at Kiyoyo.

"What happened to your sexy bodyyyy?!" Kiyoyo and Kululu stared as their faces turned dark.

"Oh….um, I must have forgotten it in that building. Heheheh…..It's probably under a bunch of rubble now."

"And it was….so perfect!" Keroro cried. Kiyoyo stared dumbly at him as Kululu walked over to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "he'll most likely forget about it after he builds a new gundum model."

"Gundum? What's Gundum?" Keroro stopped sobbing and froze.

"Mr. Sergeant, sir? Are you okay?" Tamama asked.

'Has this chick been locked up in a cage or something for her whole life? Everybody knows about Gundum!' Keroro thought to himself.

"I need to go do something." Kiyoyo said as she walked to the closet that led to Keroro's room. Keroro and Tamama stared at Kululu who laughed at something.

"If that one piece of metal hit me in the lab and made me act so weird, then I'm never touching metal again!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Keroro asked.

"Ku ku ku. I was nice for once."

"Say whaaaaaaaa?"


End file.
